Mistletoe Kiss?
by The Awesome Teutonic Knights
Summary: Time to have a Christmas party! Everyone is happy except for Feliciano, who is mulling over his past too much to realize what's in front of him until it sweeps him off his feet. Collage AU so they are humans! Will be rated M if I do a second chapter. Read to find out why!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a slightly early Xmas present for a friend since she liked the idea.**

**Summary: Everyone would expect Feliciano to be the center of the Christmas party with how friendly he is, but not tonight. Tonight, he has something on his mind.**

**Warnings: None for this chapter~ But if I get 5 reviews asking for a smutty second chapter, then there will be warnings.**

**Notes: Pairing is GerIta, but collage AU. I got this idea while listening to the song I Will Remember You, but this has very little to actually do with the song (I'm weird like that). This was originally not supposed to have smut at all, but as stated in the warning, I will write a smut chapter if requested because I like smut. :D**

**Now, onto the story!**

oO0OoO0OoO0Oo

Everyone in the linguist dormitory had decided to hijack a nearby hotel's dinning area for a Christmas party. Okay, they didn't really hijack it; the students had been saving up to pool their money together for the event. That means that what they were doing was completely legal. Or not. Some of the students were still twenty, but they would be turning twenty-one that year so it was close enough to legal.

Chatter and laughter of various languages and accents filled the dinning hall as the students enjoyed themselves. Well, not everyone was having a good time. He was smiling, yes, but on the inside, he was tearing his heart and mind to pieces.

"Right, Feli?"

The Italian that had been spoken to gave a start, being brought out of his thoughts by the Spaniard next to him.

"V-Ve? What did you say, Toni? Sorry." Feliciano looked down, scolding himself for getting lost in thought again. The usually happy-go-lucky Spaniard let his smile drop to a concerned frown at his friend's lack of cheer.

"Feli, are you okay, mi amigo?" Forgetting the conversation, the brunette placed a gentle hand on the Italian's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Si," Feliciano looked up at his big brother with a small smile, "I'm alright."

"If you say so." Antonio wasn't convinced, but if Feliciano didn't feel like he was ready to talk about what was on his mind, then he would be a good older brother and not pry.

"Grazie, Toni," Feliciano smiled, knowing that his lie had been seen through but accepted nonetheless, "Ve, I think I'll go outside, okay?"

"Sure thing," Antonio's bright smile returned to his face and he ruffled his brother's hair affectionately, "Fresh air is always a good thing. Just don't come back in with a cold."

"Okay!" Feliciano laughed, having been momentarily distracted from his melancholy thoughts. The small Italian grabbed a glass of wine from the drink table as he passed and made his way to the outdoor dinning area. He was greeted with a soft, crisp breeze. He took a deep breath and walked over to the rail that surrounded the area and rested his elbows on it.

Feliciano's thoughts quickly became plagued with sadness once again as his mind filled with memories of a boy he had known a long time ago. He knew that he should be inside and enjoying the party, but how could he be happy when he felt like he was betraying his childhood love? Yeah, he liked men, but most of the people inside were either gay or bi so that wasn't part of the problem.

Feliciano turned his caramel eyes up to the moonless sky and he felt like crying. He couldn't remember anything about the boy except for bright blue eyes that looked absolutely beautiful with the soft, light blond hair. He also remembered that the boy had moved away for reasons that neither of them had been clear on at their young age.

The main problem arose when Feliciano's thoughts traveled to the man that he was currently secretly in love with. He felt like he was betraying his first love by not waiting for his return, but he couldn't help how he felt. He couldn't help that he felt so safe whenever the blond was around. He couldn't help that he found himself getting flustered when those bright blue eyes met with his. He just couldn't help it!

Feliciano also had the sinking suspicion that the man he was in love with was one of the few straight people in the linguist dorm. The thought of rejection hurt and it made him too afraid to ask the man about his sexuality.

"Ludwig." The name left Feliciano's lips tingling. Even just saying the man's name made him feel a little happier. He breathed out the name again and again in a quiet mantra. He really did love the man, but could he really let go of his childhood love like that? Now, with that thought, Feliciano became depressed the more he said the man's name. He could clearly picture the little blond boy crying and telling Feliciano that he hated him and would never forgive him. Feliciano couldn't bear that thought.

"Ludwig." This time, the name came out alongside a restrained sob. The distraught Italian tried his best to hold back his tears, but after keeping up his happy facade for so long, he simply couldn't keep the tears back now that he was alone. He fell to his knees and continued his mantra of 'Ludwig' no matter how broken it sounded from his sobbing, his untouched wine glass sitting, forgotten, on the railing.

oO0Oo-Meantime-oO0Oo

"Yo, West! Why the long face?" The albino could try to keep his volume down, but then he wouldn't be as awesome as possible.

"Hello, bruder," The blond sighed at his older brother's volume, but inwardly, he was glad to know that his brother cared about him. "Have you seen Feliciano anywhere? He said he would be here. I know he's always late, but he should have been here by now."

Gilbert smirked as his little brother went on a mini-rant because of how worried he was for their Italian friend. His little brother and the Italian seemed like a strange match up at first, but as he watched the two get closer, he realized that they were perfect.

"He should be around here somewhere if his brother and Antonio are here." The loud albino pointed out and gestured to a spot not too far away where Antonio was defending the older of the Italian brothers from Francis.

"Ja," Ludwig sighed and patted his brother's shoulder, "Thanks, Gil."

"No problem, West. Now, time to go help Francis." With that, Gilbert maneuvered through the crowd to his best friends, leaving Ludwig on his own.

"Where could he possibly be?" The blond muttered to himself and looked around trying to spot a wayward curl of hair to match the soon-to-be-molested Lovino's. He shrugged, ignoring the scene. Everyone knew that the temperamental Italian actually really enjoyed the ministrations that the Bad Touch Trio gave him nearly every night. It was no secret.

Looking over peoples' heads, Ludwig took note of the outside dinning area with little hope in seeing anyone, let alone Feliciano, out there. To his surprise though, there was someone out there, standing alone.

Growing curious, Ludwig skirted the main group of his fellow students to get a better look outside. Who would be outside, especially when there's a party inside and it's snowing outside, he couldn't help but wonder to himself. As he drew nearer to the door, he could make out red-chestnut hair and the signature wayward curl to go along with it.

Ludwig stood there, observing Feliciano for a few moments in awe of how gorgeous the smaller man looked. It was strange to see Feliciano by himself and even stranger to see such a forlorn, dazed look on the usually very bright face. Despite the sad feeling emanating from the Italian, the scene looked so surreal, as if in a painting.

The German snapped out of his stupor when he noticed how shiny Feliciano's cheeks looked and realized, with a little more than a minimal amount of surprise, that the Italian was crying. He also happened to notice that the smaller man was saying something and shaking his head as if in despair. He could only fathom what had the bouncy Italian so upset.

Ludwig opened the door slowly and as quietly as possible so as not to startle the Italian too badly. As he approached the smaller man, Ludwig used caution, not quite sure on how to approach the Italian. He could have sworn that he was hearing his name falling from those lips that he had been longing to kiss since he had been reunited with the Italian.

Ludwig hadn't forgotten about his first love as a child. He remembered a little Italian boy with a strange curl of hair and a cute verbal tic. When his family moved away from that boy, he had wanted nothing more than to be reunited with him. When he enrolled in the collage, he thought he had been dreaming when he saw a pair of Italians walking through the hallways together; one had a scowl and the other was chattering away happily. The point that caught his eye though, where the curls that adorned each head. He knew that he had found his childhood love, but when he tried to converse with the other, it seemed that he had been forgotten.

Any previous thoughts that Ludwig just had flew right out the window when he saw Feliciano drop to his knees and his sobbing became louder.

"Feli?" Ludwig finally spoke up.

Feliciano was on his feet in an instant and facing Ludwig just as quickly. It hurt the German to see the one he loved in so much pain, especially since it was an internal pain. Yet, even though his face was beet red from a combination of the cold and from crying, and he had tears streaming down his face, Ludwig thought that the man in front of him was still beautiful. He marveled at how Feliciano could still be so beautiful even in such a state and the light snowfall and dim glow from inside only complimented him more.

"Ve! L-Ludwig!" Feliciano tried to wipe his tears away quickly when his mind finally registered that he was still crying heavily in front of the one person that he didn't want to see him in his current state.

"Feli, what's wrong?" The German stepped closer to the Italian and wiped the slowing tears away with a gentle hand.

"I-I was just thinking. That's all," Feliciano was telling the truth, just not in detail, and he prayed that the larger man would leave it at that. Of, course, Ludwig had to pry.

"What were you thinking about?" Ludwig kept his voice soft and continued to stroke his love's cheek with his thumb, "It must be pretty sad if it made you cry."

Feliciano leaned in to the German's large hand and made a quiet sound, almost like a whimper. He didn't want to say anything about his thoughts because then Ludwig would put two and two together and figure out Feliciano's true feelings.

"Feliciano," Ludwig didn't like to be stern and use the small Italian's full first name, but if he didn't, then he would never get the response that he was looking for, "Please tell me what's on your mind."

"Ve," Feliciano made the noise again and closed his eyes to hold back fresh tears, "I want to tell you, but I don't want you to hate me." Ludwig's eyes widened in surprise.

"Feli," His voice softened once more, "I could never hate you," He brought his other hand to Feliciano's face and stroked the soft red-chestnut locks, "Ever."

Feliciano opened his eyes, allowing his tears to fall as he looked up to the man that he was so hopelessly in love with. _'I'm so sorry.' _were his original thoughts as he worked up his courage and the heart to leave his childhood love behind, but as he looked deep into those blue optics as he had done so many times before, he just then realized something.

Feliciano finally connected the pieces together. They both had the same blond hair and the same blue eyes. He felt the same, strong sense of security with both of them. There was no mistake or misunderstanding. The boy from his childhood and this man in front of him were one in the same.

"Ludwig," Feliciano began his mantra once again, but instead of becoming more depressed, he became happier and his tears of sadness became those of joy, "Ludwig! I-It's you!" The smaller man's hands covered the blond's hands that were still on his face.

"Ja," Ludwig was so happy that Feliciano finally remembered, "It's me. I've returned to you."

"Ve! I'm sorry it took me so long to notice! Please don't be mad!" The Italian was panicking for no reason, really.

"Shh. Calm down. I'm not mad at you, Feli," The German smiled warmly at the flustered Feliciano, "I could never hate you because," He paused just for a moment. He was going to say it in German, but he thought better of it and said, "Ti amo. Ti amo, Feliciano."

"L-Ludwig!" The Italian could barely speak, he was so happy. He had finally realized just why he fell in love with the German when they had met in high school years ago. Now, he finally had the chance to tell his childhood and adult love how he felt without feeling any guilt, "Ich liebe dich, Ludwig!" Feliciano launched himself into Ludwig's strong arms, body trembling from overpowering emotions.

The two men embraced each other with a strong passion flaring in their chests. The two stood there in the snow for a long time doing nothing but embracing and murmuring sweet nothings to the other. It wasn't until the snowfall became heavier that they decided to head inside to get warmed up. They walked through the door, hand-in-hand, smiling largely.

"Hold it right there you two!"

Everyone jumped at the sudden outburst. All eyes turned to Francis who was the one who had interrupted the fluffy mood.

"Look up," Gilbert said, popping up next to the Frenchman and pointing to the top of the door frame that Ludwig and Feliciano were currently under, "Kesesese! Now you two lovebirds need to kiss!"

A blush arose on their cheeks and they glanced at each other shyly, unsure if the other was alright with the situation. It started out awkward as they leaned closer to each other, but as their lips met, they became more comfortable. Feliciano stood on his toes to deepen the supossed-to-be-innocent kiss and threw his arms around the German's neck while Ludwig wrapped his arms around the slender waist of his new boyfriend.

The two men soon began to push against the other and hands wandered as tongues battled. Ludwig won the tongue war, which Feliciano really didn't mind losing, and pushed the Italian back against a nearby table and felt up that perfectly shaped, though still clothed, buttocks. Clearly, the pair forgot that they had an audience despite all of the whistles and cheers. They were brought back to reality when Ludwig was tapped on the shoulder by his older brother.

"West," He started once he had Ludwig's attention, "Here," The albino handed him a key card, "I paid for the room so now you can have some privacy."

"Danke, bruder," Ludwig took the card and put it in his pocket just in time for his lips to be attacked again, not that he minded. He gripped Feliciano's waist firmly and lifted the smaller man. Feliciano took the hint for once and wrapped his legs around Ludwig's midsection. When the German decided that Feliciano was secure enough, he moved his hands to his lover's backside once again to hold the smaller man up better.

The exit was clumsy seeing as Ludwig's face was practically being devoured be the overly frisky and affectionate Italian.

oO0OoO0OoO0Oo

**If anyone is wondering why Lovino didn't step in, it is because of the ever-loveable Antonio stealing the adorable tomato to a room prior to the GerIta show. :P So yeah, if you want smut, I want 5 reviews. I may even do a one-shot New Year's Spamano PWP if you ask nicely!**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Apparently it takes two weeks for Internet companies to switch server locations... No Internet meant no updating. Sorry guys. I also went on a spree of catching up on some shows so please forgive me for not having this up sooner!**

**I prefer BDSM and dubcon stuff so I kind of got bored with this. Luckily, my friend that I wrote this for finished it up and then I started by tweaking it, but then I got into it again and wrote on my own somehow. Either way, thanks Sky, you got my ass motivated again! So, I hope you guys like your porn.**

**(Formal) Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. I am making no profit from this story and it is merely for the amusement of the public.**

**Warnings: Guy on guy sex! That's all this chapter is, so please, if you don't like that sort of thing, don't flame me for the content if you read it anyway.**

**On with the smut!**

oO0OoO0OoO0Oo

Getting to their room was more difficult than Ludwig had anticipated. As adorable and sexy as his Italian was, Ludwig wished that the man would restrain himself until they got to the room.

Feliciano couldn't help himself; knowing that he wasn't betraying anyone and being able to finally show Ludwig his feelings, his mind shut off and his instincts took over. He really didn't think he could wait any longer to be connected with Ludwig in the most intimate of ways.

Once the pair actually made it to the room, there was one more small dilemma; there was a door in the way. With Feliciano still wrapped around him and unwilling to let go, Ludwig had to press roughly against the smaller man, keeping him firmly in place between the German and the door. With the Italian being held up securely, Ludwig reached into his pocket and removed the card key he had received from Gilbert.

Feliciano's sex drive increased with the feeling of being held up with nothing but the German's hips and waist pushing against him. He wiggled a bit, not thinking about how much more difficult he was making things for Ludwig, trying to get some type of friction.

The blond groaned as his smaller lover squirmed against him. Fighting the feeling of wanting to take the Italian man right there in the hallway, he fidgeted with the key for a moment, trying, and finally succeeding, to get the accursed door unlocked.

With the full weight of both men on it, the door swung open quickly and slammed into the wall behind it, doorstop doing nothing to cushion the force or sound. Ludwig had no choice but to go along with the motion of the door unless he wanted to risk dropping the Italian. He was so focused on that that he hadn't noticed that his lover had slipped down a bit. Feliciano on the other hand, seemed to quite enjoy the rough jolt. He had slipped down when the pressure of the German weakened when the door opened. He had fallen just enough to where his crotch was against Ludwig's and when the blond tried to keep him up, the force drove both of their clothed cocks to grind against each other and he couldn't stop himself from making a high keening noise in his throat.

Now that the pesky door was open, Ludwig adjusted his grip on Feliciano's waist so that he could move them to the bed. He kicked the door closed with a force that was just a touch unnecessary, but not really caring, and tossed the Italian onto the bed. He would have been more gentle, but he had noticed the noise that Feliciano had made when he had been slammed against the door.

Ludwig took in the sight that was his lover. The Italian was sprawled out on the bed, red-chestnut hair splayed out across the pillow, chest heaving with aroused pants, and glazed, lust-filled caramel eyes staring at the German.

The blond man kicked his shoes off, also shedding his jacket and shirt, leaving his torso bare, as he approached the aroused man on the bed.

Feliciano removed his shoes quickly as well, to make things less complicated later, but as he went to remove his jacket, he was stopped by the German.

Ludwig knelt with a knee on either side of the Italian's slender thighs and undid the very-much-in-the-way jacket; the task was more difficult than it should have been, but the Italian would not quit moving.

Feliciano would have held still if that had been possible, but his pants were so unbearably tight already. Once his jacket was tossed somewhere, he didn't wait for his shirt to be removed before grabbing the back of his lover's head and pulling the man into a passionate kiss. He moaned and pressed himself against the German as his mouth was explored by that dominating tongue.

The two men rutted against each other and emitted pleasured moans and groans from both of them.

"Ludwig," Feliciano panted after they had broken the kiss for air, "Please hurry. I need you." He gave Ludwig a needy, lustful look.

How could the German restrain himself any longer? That was a trick question; he couldn't wait any longer. He left the Italian's shirt on and went for the pants. He fumbled with them for a moment, but as soon as they were undone, the pants came off, taking the boxers with them to the other side of the room.

Ludwig hastily licked two of his fingers until they were covered in a satisfactory amount of saliva. He hoisted one of those slender, feminine legs onto his shoulder for better access and pressed one of his fingers against the Italian's twitching entrance.

"No more teasing, please." Feliciano begged and moved his hips, pressing against the finger at his hole.

With that being said, Ludwig pushed his finger past that tight ring of muscle. He groaned, imagining that tight heat around himself. Growing impatient, Ludwig wiggled his finger around for a bit until he had Feliciano keening and pressing against his hand for more. The German decided to add a second finger. It slipped in fairly easily due to the thorough movements of the first.

The smaller man made a quiet noise in discomfort, but he was moaning again in no time. It felt strange, but he had to admit that it also felt pretty good to have those fingers scissoring and thrusting into him. No one would have guessed he had been a virgin with the current state he was in, but damn, his lover was drop-dead sexy and had pretty skillful fingers.

Ludwig removed his fingers and heard the Italian protest at the loss.

"Don't worry," He assured the other, "We aren't done, but we don't have lube, so you'll have to help out."

The lovers shifted positions so that Ludwig was sitting against the headboard and Feliciano was between his legs. The Italian set to work without much hesitation. He undid the blond's pants and, with the assistance of the larger man lifting his hips, pulled the offending material that were Ludwig's pants and boxers, down to his knees. Ludwig relaxed himself again, no longer needing to hold his hips up, and allowed his Italian to pull off and throw the garments to the floor.

Feliciano wasn't as surprised as he probably should have been. Ludwig was a larger man, so it made sense that he had a large cock as well. Putting aside whatever shock he had, Feliciano steeled himself and went to work. He started by wrapping his slender hands around the thick shaft and giving an experimental stroke.

Ludwig shivered and nodded to Feliciano to continue, encouraging the smaller man with a pat on the head.

Feliciano became braver. Lowering his head, the Italian placed a kiss to the head of the swollen flesh in front of him. Feeling a shudder come from the larger man, Feliciano gave a few small, delicate licks to the slit and used his hands to stroke near the base. More shuddering was emitted along with a quiet groan.

For someone who didn't want to be teased or waste any time, Feliciano sure was taking his time, not that Ludwig minded too much. The blond reached his hand over his smaller lover's back and teased the somewhat prepared hole just beyond the smooth, creamy skin by not actually putting his fingers in, rather, he just pressed lightly, let up, and then pressed again.

"L-Ludwig," Feliciano moaned as his entrance was toyed with, but he still tried to remain focused on his task. The Italian slowly wrapped his lips around the entire head of Ludwig's member. He couldn't say that he fully enjoyed the taste of the precum, but he figured that he would grow to like it a lot after a few more times of giving Ludwig head.

Ludwig groaned as a wet heat surrounded his head and that tongue still continued to lick at the slit. He tried to focus; he pressed a bit harder with his fingers until two slipped inside of the tight heat that was his lover's rear end. Just thinking about having his manhood in there was enough to make him harder.

Feliciano gasped around the head of his lover's shaft as he felt the fingers from before enter him again. They felt so sinfully good; he couldn't stop himself from moaning and moving his hips to and fro, practically fucking himself on those fingers. He moved his hips slowly enough so that he could still pay attention to what he was doing, yet still get pleasure from Ludwig's fingers. He gripped the base of the shaft a bit harder and removed the head from his mouth so that he could lick up the underside, tracing the vein there with his tongue. He proceeded to lick around the rest of the stiff member, which was a good idea, considering that his saliva was the only lube he'd get.

Ludwig was fairly surprised when the Italian started to move his hips, but he didn't really have time to dwell on the thought as an evil little tongue ran along the length of his cock repeatedly. He groaned in bliss. His Italian had a very clever tongue and hands.

Feliciano tried to deep throat the German's hard member, but he found it difficult with the size, so he continued to lick and stroke it.

The blond was doing his best to control his hips; the last thing they needed was for Feliciano to choke. He kept himself fairly distracted from the pleasure by continuing to stretch the Italian's opening. He wanted to do a thorough job as to cause as little pain as possible for his small lover. He worked his fingers until he slid a third one in alongside the first two.

Feliciano whimpered as he was stretched a little further, but the pain dissipated soon enough and he continued to rock his hips. He was trying so hard to keep his movements slow, no matter how much he wanted release, so that he would be properly prepared. The thought of being filled with Ludwig scared him a bit due to the blond being so big, but he loved the German and would do anything for him.

"L-Ludwig," The little Italian moaned, removing his lips from his lover's need, "I," He stuttered between moans as those fingers still worked his passage, "I don't want to cum from your fingers, s-so please," He trailed off and his face would have flushed darker than before, if that were possible.

"Alright," Ludwig understood what his lover was asking for so he obeyed and slowly pulled his fingers out of Feliciano's now stretched opening. The lovers once again changed positions; they shifted so that Feliciano was on his back as when they had started. Ludwig lifted Feliciano's legs until they were over the German's wide shoulders, "Ich liebe dich," He murmured and slowly pushed into the man under him.

It was slow and, on Feliciano's part, painful. The motion elicited a long, drawn out keening sound from the Italian. He had at least stopped himself from crying out and he was trying his best to not let his tears fall. Though, however painful, he would bear with it and trust that Ludwig would make him feel better soon enough.

Ludwig groaned, finding it hard to believe that he nearly came just from entering the deliciously tight heat. He knew that Feliciano was in pain, if the tensing muscles around him were any indication. That, or the way the Italian's face was scrunched up and his knuckles were turning white as he clutched at the bed sheets. Yes, the German found it very difficult to wait for his lover to adjust, but he swore to himself that he would never hurt the smaller man ever again, except, of course, for the initial penetration during love making.

A breathy moan and slight movement of hips pulled Ludwig from his self-vows and made him focus on his lover.

"Ludwig," Feliciano's watery eyes shone with arousal and trust for his partner, "I-I'm okay. You can move now," He shifted his hips again, experimenting, just to make sure. He gave a reassuring nod to the blond above him and smiled softly.

Given the okay, Ludwig pulled back until just his tip was inside of Feliciano, then he pushed back in. It was a little rougher than he had intended, but Feliciano didn't seem to mind too much, giving only a quiet whimper from slight discomfort. He may be small and it may be his first time, but he was able to adjust to situations, mentally and physically, a fair deal better than most people gave him credit for.

"It will get better, I promise, but you need to relax more," Ludwig informed the smaller man. He received another nod and could feel the constricting muscles around him loosen up a little. He gave another experimental thrust and found that it was easier than the first and Feliciano gave no sign of protest either.

The next few thrusts were still awkward as Ludwig tried to find the right angle and Feliciano was still trying to find the pleasure from being filled so fully.

Ludwig felt good, but he noticed that even though Feliciano wasn't protesting, he certainly wasn't enjoying things. The German thought for a moment before wrapping his hand around his lover's nearly flaccid cock and began to stock in time to his thrusts.

Feliciano gasped and arched when he felt Ludwig's hand on him. His muscles constricted and twitched, but even though he tightened up, he found that it was no longer painful with Ludwig inside of him. With the next thrust from Ludwig, Feliciano was seeing stars and he nearly screamed. Instead, he moaned louder than he had before and threw his head back.

Ludwig nearly came at the sight of the Italian arching to what he had assumed was an impossible angle for humans.

"Ah! Ludwig," Feliciano panted and gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white, "please, more! Y-you feel amazing inside me!" That was the last of the Italian's coherency as he was reduced to a writhing and moaning mess.

Ludwig grunted in response and continued to hit Feliciano's prostate with gradually rougher thrusts, also slowly stroking the Italian's now fully erect member. He watched his lover in awe, wondering how he had gotten so lucky as to have this man.

Feliciano was nearly screaming with how much pleasure he felt. His senses were going numb from Ludwig overload.

Ludwig continued to nail Feliciano's prostate with every thrust. He knew that they were both nearing their peaks so along with speeding up the strokes on Feliciano's member, he also leaned down and licked at the bared expanse of skin that was his lover's neck. Apparently he found a weak spot because he felt the muscles around him tighten more.

"Feli, I'm close," He murmured against the Italian's throat.

"M-me too, Ludwig!" Slender hands found their way around Ludwig's neck and blunt nails dug into said German's back.

Ludwig, surprisingly enough, came first. With a final groan, he slowly rode out his orgasm.

Feliciano felt Ludwig's member twitch inside of him before a hot sensation filled him. It was the last push he needed to release. He moaned and clenched down on Ludwig, draining the German of every last drop as he himself spilled his seed over their chests and stomachs.

As much as he did not want to, Ludwig slowly pulled out of his lover, eliciting a small whimper of loss from the man, before laying down next to him and holding him close.

Feliciano was nearly passed out already and by no means wanted to move anymore for the night.

Normally, Ludwig would protest to leaving any sort of mess, but he figured that, just this once, the mess could wait until morning. He pulled the covers over them and felt his Italian move closer and it brought a smile to his face.

"Gute nacht, liebe," He muttered, petting his lover's hair. He got no response so he looked down at his Italian. The man was already asleep. Ludwig gave a soft chuckle and closed his eyes, soon falling asleep just as Feliciano had.

**oO0OoO0OoO0Oo**

**Finally done! Yeah, it's kill authoress time if you guys want. B-but at least I gave you guys a six page long lemon! Be grateful! -cries in corner- I'm done...**


End file.
